Albus Potter and The Book of Darkness
by Deano858
Summary: This is a story i wrote based on the life of Albus Potter after Deathly Hallows


**Albus Potter And The Book Of Darkness**

**Chapter One: The New Arrivals**

As the Hogwarts express pulled into the station Albus Potter looked out of his compartment window into the thick steam that the train had released as it stopped at the platform. As the thick steam was swept out of his way by a gust of crisp cold air he saw a shimmering platfown covered in decoration. Standing at the front of the train holding a large oil lantern was an elderly looking giant. His long grey beard and hair covered most of his face. His deep brown eyes looked out from the hair and over the heads of the many students who were now leaving the train.

"Al, come on!" A voice shouted from the door of the compartment. Albus turned to see his brother, James with his head poking in the doorway looking over at him. James has the same matted brown hair as his father, but the beatiful eyes of his mother. Albus got up from his seat and left the compartment behind him as he exited the Hogwarts Express.

"Come on! Everyone follow me!" The large giant shouted. Harry, Albus' father, had told him all about Hagrid and how he had helped him during all of his time at Hogwarts. "James" Hagrid said as he saw James walking towards the other third years. "Hi Hagrid" James smiled as he looke dover at Albus. "Thats my little brother, Albus, but he prefers Al" James said before he was moved along by one of the prefects who, although they had only been wearing their school robes for less than an hour, still felt the need to take control. Albus walked over and looked up at the giant beard that he could see above him. "Al, i guess your father has told you all about me" Hagrid laughed as he led the first years over to the boats that would take them across the black lake to the Hogwarts Castle. "Yeah, he told me all about you. He told me that you helped him in his first year. Hagrid could you..." "Help me" Hagrid said, finishing Al's sentance. "Don't you worry. Your brother asked me the same question when he started so don't you fret" Hagrid said as they reached the edge of the water and the line of small wooden boats that bobbed gently as the water rippled in the night breeze.

As Albus watched everyone around him paired up and climbed into a boat. Scorpius Malfoy stood at the side of the water looking around for a partner too. The boats held four students. Most paired up and joined another pair. As he began to panic that he would be left by himself a voice called out from a boat to the left of him. "Albus!" Rose shouted as she saw him standing on the riverside with a look of panic across his face. Albus recognised Rose straight away, he had known her since he was born. They were cousins and they had spent most of their childhood together along with their other siblings. "Oh, hi Rose" He said as he walked down the bank towards her boat. "Get in" She smiled. Al did so. H stepped into the wooden boat and looked across the to two empty seats in front of him. "Malfoy, Woods, join Potter and Weasley in their boat" A prefect said as he saw the empty seats. Scorpius and another student got into the boat and sat down. As they did so the boat began to follow the others towards the legendary Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As Albus sat in the small boat he looked over at the catsle which was glowing against the pitch black sky. The windows of the catsle began to light as some of the other years made their way through the castle and towards the great hall. The same great hall where Ablus' father defeated the infamous dark wizard Lord Voldemort nearly twenty years ago. "Are you nervous?" Scorpius said as the silence between them was broken. "Yeah" Albus sais as soon as he had heard the queston. He was as nervous as he felt it was possible. He knew that his parents didn't mind which house he was going to be sorted into but he did, he wanted to be a Gryfindor. Scorpius looked over at Rose who has yet to answer. "Kinda" She said half heartedly trying not to act like a friend to Malfoy. The fourth student in the boat who the prefect had called Woods had not spoken and Scorpius had not seemed to want him to. "What's your name?" Albus asked him. "I'm Ryan, Ryan Woods" He told him. Albus smiled, he looked about as nervous as Al felt inside. Rose was sitting in the boat looking out towards the castle without paying any attention to the chat that the three boys were trying to start. "Rose, are you ok?" Albus asked her. "Yeah, i'm just thinking. My parents have told me about all of the things that happened here while they were in school. Now its out turn to start here" She said. She had always acted older than her age, she was more clever and more level headed than most eleven year olds. "My father told me about that too. But things have changed now." Scorpius said with a small smile on his face. Ryan remained silent, lost in thought. Albus watched as Rose smiled at Scorpoius before looking back at the castle. "Well, i'm sure we'll be fine" Albus said as the boat moved towards the other side of the lake. The boat hit the other side of the river bank with a bump. Rose dropped a small hair clip that she had been turning in her fingers into the muddy bank. Albus got up and went to pick up the clip but was surpised to see Scorpius had picked it up and was handing it back to Rose. Albus and Rose climed out of the boat and walked away from Scorpius and Ryan who were waiting at the end of the Rose and Albus walked through the large oak door of the castle and into the vast stone entrance hall. The doors of the great hall opened and the first years began to walk inside. This was it, Albus' first year at Hogwarts had begun.

**Chapter Two: The Sorting Hat**

Albus walked with Rose to the front of the hall where they were met by a young woman wearing a long black robe. "Line up into alphabetical order!" She exclaimed as the crowd of new students fell silent after taking in the splendor of the hall. Albus was still in awe of the hall, candles floated overhead beaming light throughout the hall. Above the weightless white candles was a dark blue sky, clouds rolled over head as if staring into the night sky. James had told him all about the great hall but his description was nothing compared to the amazing sight that Albus was staring at open eyed.

As he snapped out of his trance like state he moved through the line that had now formed. Rose headed straight for the back of the line along with Ryan who still looked as if he was going to feint. Albus moved down the line and found his place in the line and looked back ahead of him at the professor in the black robes.

She said nothing but she simply turned at sat at the long brown wooden table that sat at the front of the hall. Each of the highly decorative chairs was empty except for the one that the professor had just sat in. She raised her wand and the doors to the left and right of the tables flew open and the student in the hall all stood to welcome the staff of Hogwarts.

Hagrid walked from the back of the hall where he had been standing while the first years got into line to the front of the hall and sat down in a much larger wooden chair that was at the side of the teachers table. An very short elderly wizard walked into the hall supporting himself on a long grey walking stick before taking his seat at the far side of the table beside Hagrid. Next to sit down at the table was a blonde haired young wizard who wore crimson robes and had had a wide rimmed red hat placed upon his head. Next to enter was an older wizard who had a very very pale and miserable look glazed across his face. The next professor to enter was no stranger to Albus, he was Neville Longbottom, or Professor longbottom. He had the same short black hair that he had in all of the photographs that his father had shown him of his youth. Two more teachers entered the room, one a woman with long blonde hair and the other a man with nearly no hair at all. The little that he had was silver and combed over his head. One more teacher sat at the able, she was wearing robes that resembled the outfit of a Quiddich chaser. The teacher were all now sitting at the table but the student did not sit down. A golden chair in the center of the table had not been filled. The headmaster's chair. "The headmaster is unable to join us for the start of tonight's feast but will be joining us in due course" The teacher who had ordered Albus and the other student stood up and told the entire hall. The other students sat down as the prefects entered and sat at their tables. One of the prefects, a seventh year was Victoire Weasley, Albus' cousin and girlfriend of Teddy Lupin, a close friend of the family.

The last prefect to enter the room came in carrying an old looking brown hat. Albus knew in a second what it was. It was the sorting hat. The sorting hat was placed on the stood at the front of the hall and as soon as the prefect who had carried it sat down at the Gryffindor table the hat began to sing in a deep gravely voice.

_"So, Here I am the sorting hat,_

_I maybe old and covered in dust,_

_but once I am placed upon your head,_

_in my decision you must trust._

_Do you belong in Griffindor,_

_the home of the brave of heart,_

_their courage echoes through the ages,_

_it has always set them apart._

_But what if you are a Hufflepuff,_

_who show loyalty to the school,_

_through hard work and patience,_

_who shine like the finest jewel._

_If you belong to Ravenclaw,_

_then I deem you are kind,_

_for their good nature and selfless ways,_

_are very hard to find._

_That leaves those who are in Slytherin,_

_with cunning set in mind, _

_they'll achieve their goal, I'll tell you that,_

_for that they are refined._

_So here we go,_

_its time for me to do my annual job,_

_to sort you all into your houses,_

_just please, try not to sob."_

The student all clapped and cheered as the sorting hat finished its song. When the cheers began to fade the first student was led up to the stool where the sorting hat was sitting. The hat was placed on their head. "Slytherin!" The hat bellowed as it decided the students house. The Slytherin table cheered and welcomed the first year to their table. The students stepped forwards one by one and with each sorted student the table they joined clapped and cheered. But all of this noise and excitement was not noticed by Albus who was standing in the line, moving closer and closer to the sorting hat, the tension and fear building inside of him with every step he moved towards the sorting hat. "Another Malfoy, eh" The sorting hat said. The name made Albus pay attention as he saw the blonde haired Scorpius sitting with the brown sorting hat on his head. "You should be a Slytherin, but wait. There is a trace of Gryffindor about you. Hmm, not like the other Malfoys" The sorting hat said. Albus watched as Scorpius face lifted at the sound of Gryffindor. "Slytherin" The hat called out and Scorpius' face dropped as he stood from the stool and joined the Slytherin table. The table seemed ecstatic at the new member of the house but Malfoy did not seem as happy as them.

A few more students passed, sorted into the house that they belonged in and then it was time. Nobody was in front of him, he was the next student. A voice called out from in front if the teachers table, "Albus Potter". Albus walked towards the hat and sat down on the stool as the hat was placed on his head.

"Another Potter and your a Weasley too. Well I think they is only one choice. Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. This announce ment was met by a rush of relief from Albus and a roar of cheers from the Gryffindor table and most notably, James. Albus stood up from the chair and joined the end of the Gryffindor table. James looked up from further down the table and smiled at his brother. He looked at the line that was left. Rose was waiting and just behind her was Ryan. More people passed and a few more people joined Albus at the Gryffindor table but he paid little attention as Rose sat down and had the hat placed on her head.

As the hat touched her head it said, "Weasley. Gryffindor". Rose walked over and sat beside Albus who had a grin that stretched from ear to ear. "Yes" She said as she sat at the table. There was only one more student in the line, Ryan. He sat on the stool and the sorting hat began to speak. "Hmmm. You are a puzzle. The courage of a Gryffindor, that I can tell. But then you have the cunning of a Slytherin. What would you like?" Ryan said nothing e sat with his eyes closed. "You don't know. Well I think that you would be best in" The break in the sorting hats sentence seemed to last for a lifetime. "Slytherin" it sat as the sorting came to an and. The hats voice did not seem confident in this decision but it had been made. Ryan walked over and sat beside a gloomy looking Scorpius.

The professor who has sorted the student walked up to the front of the table and tapped her wand on the golden podium in front of her. The noise was amplified and echoed through the hall making everyone inside fall silent. "In the absence of the headmaster. He has left me the honor of starting the great feast" she said. "Before you do Professor Tennant" The sorting hat had began to speak again. "I would like to tell the student of this school to be careful this year. Big challenges lie ahead" The sorting hat said. A older boy beside Albus laughed to himself. "Crazy old hat. What is there to be worried about" he joked with his friends. Professor Tennant regained silence and pronounced. "Let us begin" As she said this the tables were covered in all types of food and drink. Albus looked around as everyone began to eat. He reached over, placed some food onto his plate and did the same. He was a Gryffindor now, just like his brother, just like his parents.

**Chapter Three: Changes At Hogwarts**

All of the students in the hall ate the vast feast that filled the tables. As one course ended the next burst onto the table and was soon consumed by the students of Hogwarts. As the colourful and delicious desert was served up onto the table the hall fell silent as one of the side doors that the teachers had came out of earlier in the night had been flung open. Through the door a middle aged wizard appeared wearing dark blue robes and a large blue hat. He strode into the hall with an air of authority. The students in the hall had all rose to their feet as he had entered the Great Hall. Albus along with a few other students had not stood when the proffessor had entered the hall. Albus felt a small tap on the back of his head. He turned to see all if the students in the hall standing and he shot to his feet. He looked down the table to see that James had threw a small grape at his head to get his attention. Albus faced the front to see that the proffessor was now standing behind the golden podium that Proffessor Tennant had stood at before the feast.

"I sincerly apologise for my absence at the start of the feast this evening." The man began. Albus knew that he must have been headmaster of the school. "I hope that you have all enjoyed the great feast that has been layed on for you tonight. I also hope that all of the new student that are joining us this year are going to enjoy their seven years here at Hogwarts. Tonight I have some news about changes here in school this year" The headmaster began. As he finished this sentance, the now seated student began talking amongst themselves. "Quiet!" The headmaster said and everyone, including Albus obeyed. "This year all student will be taking lessons in dueling. These lessons will be taught by Proffessor Roxa, the head of Ravenclaw and will take place on set days during term time here in school." The headmaster said as Proffesor Roxa, the wizard wearing the red robes and hat stood up and nodded his head before sitting back down at the table. "Proffessor Lusvik is joining out staff as our new teacher of defence against the dark arts after Proffessor Pilot decided to retire at the end of last year." The headmaster continued. This time the miserable looking proffessor stood and nooded before hastily sitting down. "The last announcement for tonight is that the ministry of magic will be coming into school with year to start a new activity for our school" The heamaster continue. After this anouncement the hall erupted into questions. Everyone around Albus were asking eachother questions, "What new activity?", "Why are the ministry getting involved?".

"Now, I hope you enjoy your night and the rest of your term here at Hogwarts" The headmaster said over the chatting of the student before returning to the head teachers table. "Whats his name?" Albus asked as he turned to the older student beside him. "He's the headmaster, Proffessor River" he said before turning and talking to his freinds. "So, we are going to learn dueling" Rose said to Albus after hearing the changes in the school. "Will we be doing it, being first years?" Al asked her. Before Rose could answer Proffessor Tennant stood at the front of the hall and began to talk. "Ok. Now All the first years will go with their heads of house. Gryffindors with me, Slytherins with Proffessor Oran, Hufflepuffs with Proffessor Longbottom and Ravenclaws with Proffessor Roxa." The four teachers that stood at the front of the hall were Proffessor Tennant with her long brown hair, Proffessor Roxa in his red robes, Proffessor Longbottom looking kind and gentle and Proffessor Oran whose black haor covered the sides of her face obscuring most of her face from sight.

As the older years left the hall along with the prefects and the teachers leaving only the first years and the heads of house remaining in the large and empty hall. "This is great. We'll be sharing a common room" Rose said as they waited to be lead out of the hall. "Yeah. I can't wait until we get to out dorms" Albus said. But deep down this was another moment he was dreading. He knew he would have to share his dorm but with who. The only person he knew was Rose and she would be in the girls dorm. Albus' though was soon cut off when the Slytherins were guided out of the hall by the dark Proffessor Oran. As they left Albus saw Scorpius and Ryan talking together in the line. Neither of them seemed to be an happier than when they had been sorted but at least they had each others company, soon Albus would have noone. "Gryffindors follow me" Proffessor Tennant said as she walked towards the doors of the great hall with the first year Gryffindors behind her. Albus and Rose walked with the line and then looking back at the great hall began to walk through the corridors of the Hogwarts castle and towards the Gryffindor common room.

Albus looked around the lavish castle as they walked through a corridor and onto the moving staircases. The stairs were like nothing that Albus had seen before, they seemed to move of their own accord but they led them up the castle and towards the seventh floor and The Fat Lady Painting. They walked up the stairs and towards the large painting of the fat lady who, as always wore a long pink dress and sat looking out at the students. Proffessor Tennant stood in front of the painting and turned towards the students. "To enter the commonroom you must give a password. The password will change after a set amount of time, you will be informed of the new password once so if you forget it then you will be trapped outside the commonroom and your dorm." She explained to the crowd gathered around. "Dragon's breath" She said to the painting. As she said this the fat lady painting swung open and she steppd inside followed by the new Gryffindor students. Albus stepped through the portrait hole and into the common room.

The common room was dressed with large red banners and crimson armchairs. On the far side of the common room a large notice board was hanginf on the wall, already covered in different announcements and notices for the school year. "Girls will go up these stairs to their dorms" Proffessor Tennant said pointing to a narrow spiral staircase. "Boys will take thses stairs to thier dorms. Any other questions will be answered by your house prefects who will always be around the castle." She ended before she left the common room, the portrait hole closed as she left. "See you later Al. I'm going to find a dorm" Rose said before she walked over to the large wooden staircase. Albus walked up the wooden frame staircase and up into the dorms. At the top if the stairs was a large squrae room with doors lining two of the sides each with a large golden number on the front. The other first year students all dashed into a dorm as soon as possible leaving Albus walking around the large room. He looked inside the dorms to see of any of them had a spare bed. He walked to a dorm with a large golden five nailed to its front. He looked inside to find two of the four beds empty. He politely kncked on the door and waited for a reply.

**Chapter Four: Dorm 5**

"Yeah!" A voice called out from inside the dorm. Albus walked into the dorm and looked around. There were two spare beds in the dorm, "Can i have one of those beds, if you don't mind" Albus said as he looked around. "Yeah, of course" a voice replied. Albus looked over and aw who he had been speaking to. He was tall for his age and had dark hair. "Thanks" Albus said with a smile. As he sat on the bottom bunk of one of the bunk beds in the room a burst of sparks shot out from under the bed. Albus jumped as the crack and the sparks shot out from under his bed. He looked underneath to see that his trunk was now there. He reched under the bed and took hold of the cold handle, pulling the trunk towrds him and out from under the bed.

Albus opened his trunk and began to sort through his clothes and put them away in the large chest of drawers. He knew that somebody had already used some of the drawers as the bunk above his had a trunk layed on it. "So, whats your name?" asked the boy behind Albus who was also putting his clothes away into his drawers. "I'm Albus, or Al" He said not wanting to tell him his surname as he knew that even after nearly twenty yeard people would still be interested in hearing all about his father. "Cool, i'm Michael Sollers. Nice to meet you Al" He said with a smile as he placed the last pair of socks into an already full drawer. "By the way, the bunk above yours, that Daniel's" Michael told him. "He just went to have a look at the common room." He continued. Albus just smiled, he had never been good at meeting new people but at least he had a dorm. Michael left the room and left Albus to finish unpacking his stuff.

As he reached the bottom of his trunk he noticed a small envolope tucked inside the lining of the trunk. He moved the last few books and spare sheets of paper that were still in his trunk and reached inside the lining and pulled it out. He tore the top of envolope and pulled out a letter wrote on a pice of parchment another blank peice of parchment fell onto the floor but Albus ignored it and opened the letter and read it to himself.

_'Dear Al,_

_I thought that you may need this while you are at Hogwarts. But I don;t want you using it for anything other than staying out of trouble. It served me well at school and i'm sure your brother will be happy when he finds out you two can finally use it. Take the blank parchement to James and tell him its the Marauders Map. He will know what you mean. You can both use it, but as i said, only for staying out of trouble. _

_Hope everything is great at Hogwarts,_

_Dad'_

Albus read the letter to himself again and notived that he had missed a small note left a the bottom of the parchement.

_'Please, don't tell your mother I gave you this'_

Albus smiled and pushed the letter into the pocket of his robes before picking up the blank parchment before doing the same with it.

As he did so the door of the dorm flew open and a boy about the same height as Albus with matted auburn hair. "Is that bed spare?" He asked as he looked over at Albus he was sitting on his bed still thinkng about the letter from his dad. "Yes" Albus said. The moment that the word passed Albus' lips another trunk had burst into the room in an array of sparks and noise. "Im Jeremy" he said with a backwards glance at Albus. He opened his trunk and took his wand out of his robes. He flicked his wand and Albus watched in awe as the clothes, books and items from home all fell into place within seconds. Jeremy placed his wand back in his robes and left the room. Albus had nearly forgotten all about his wand that he had went to Olivanders to get a few weeks ago. He reached into his robes and pulled out his holly wood wand. He didn't dare try any spell as his parent had only taught him very minor spell and he didn't want to be in trouble on his first night at Hogwarts. he placed his wand back into his robes and pushed his now empty trunk back under his bed before leaving his dorm.

With the letter and the blank parchment in his pocket Albus walked down the spiral stairs and back into the common room. As he walked towards the notice board he heard Michael call from behind him, "Al" Albus turned and walke dover to Michael who was sitting on one of the chairs in the common room with some other people. "Hi" Albus said nervously as the people with Michael looked at him. "This is Daniel, he is the other guy in out room" Michael said. Daniel looke dup at him. He had very short black hair and bright greens eyes that you couldn't miss. "Hi, Daniel Pravus" Daniel said as he reache dout and shook Albus' hand. Albus smiled, "I'm just going to check the notice board" he said before turned and walking back to the notice board. As he looked over it one large notice took all of his attention.

_'Quiddich Try-outs will take place on 21st September'_

Albus made a note of the date in his head. He wanted to get into the quiddich team but he knew that whiloe he was a first year there wasn't much chance. He walked across the common room and looked around for his brother. He saw James sitting in a armchair talking to Rose. Albus walked over to them an leaned over to James and whispered in his ear, "Dad has given me the Marauders map". As soon as James heard this he shot up from his chair and walked with Albus back up the spiral staircase and into dorm 5, Albus' dorm.

**Chapter Five: First Night At Hogwarts**

James walked over and sat on the cushioned windowsill before turning to Albus and waiting for him to give him the Marauders map. Albus reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter along with the blank parchement that he had found in his trunk. "This is it" James said sounding confused. "Yeah, thats what dad said" Albus laughed as he joined James on the windowsill. Albus handed James the letter that his dad had left in his trunk. James read through the letter and then looked at the blank parchment in his hand. "Its under a concealment spell" James muttered to himself. He reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. He placed the tip on the parchment and said, "I solemney swear I am up to no good" as he tapped the parchment. The parchment folded itself on the two sides and spots of ink began to apear slowly the ink blots became lines and the lines connected, it really was a map. "This is great" James said as he looked at the map and the tiny dots with names above them. "But what is it?" Albus asked. "Well, its a map. Its a map that shows us all of the people that are in the castle." James said. Albus looked at him, he could tell that James was thinking up a plan but he had no idea what it was. "Ok. You keep the map for now but we are going to have so mucg fun with it this year" James said handing the map back to Albus. Albus pushed it back into his pocket with the letter. "Come on. Lets get back downstairs" James smiled as he got up and left the Dorm. Albus followed him down the stairs with the map in his pocket. Albus was thinking about all the things that he could do with the map. James had obviously been thinking about what he could do with the map if his father had ever trusted him with it. But Albus had never knew about it before now and all of the new ideas were rushing through his head.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he noticed that most of the people had now left the common room. He couldn't see James or Rose, they must have gone back to their dorms but Jeremy, Daniel and Micael were all still sitting on the armchairs in front of the open fire.

Albus walked over and sat down with them. "How come James Potter was talking to you?" Daniel asked in a bitter tone. "Well." Albus stuttered knowing that he had to tell them that James was his brother. "Well, James is my brother" Albus said. As he did the students around him looked at eachother. "At the sorting, I heard your name being read" Jeremy said. To Albus' surprise they didn't ask any more questions. The number of people in the common room got less and less over the next few minitues as the night became dark and cold. "I'm gonna go up to the dorm" Albus said after he had been thinking of it for a while. "Alright, we better come up to" Michael said and the four boys went upstairs to the dorm. Albus sat on his bed and Jeremy and Michael did the same. Daniel had not unpacked yet and pulled his trunk down from the top bunk of the bed and began to sort through his clothes. "Here" Jeremy said as he walked up to Daniel and took out his wand, "Let me" He said. He lifted his wand and did the same spell he had done earlier on his oen clothes. All of Daniels things found a place in the chest of drawers and in the small bookcase beside it. "Thanks" Daniel said in the same bitter tone in which he had spoke to Albus downstairs. He climed up the wooden ladder and got into his bed. Daniel said nothing for the reast of the night. When he was in his bed Albus could hear Daniel reading something to himself but he never dared to say anything in case it was private.

Albus was sitting on his bed reading a copy of Beedle The Bard that Rose had let him lend before they had came to Hogwarts. Albus' reading was interupt however by a voice from the other side of the dorm. "So, Al, what is your dad like? If you don't mind me asking" Michael asked. "Its ok. He's great, he has told me about all of the stuff he did while he was at Hogwarts. Most of it you already know" Albus smiled. He didn't mind talking about his dad but he didn't want to talk about, 'The Chosen One', that wasn't his dad. That was Harry before he had his children and his whole family. "Thats so cool." Michael smiled. "Are you two going to try for the Quddich team?" Jeremy asked them. He hadn't asked Daniel as he was already asleep and had been for the last few minitues. "I'm not, I don't think i'll be very good but maybe after my first flying lessons" Michael laughed. "I would love to make the team. But first years never get the chance" Albus said. "Your dad did" Jeremy smiled. Albus knew that his father had made the team during his first year but that was his dad, he wasn't his dad.

After a while Albus was tired, today had been one of the most nerve racking but best days of his life but now he was ready for bed. He got changed out of his school robes and took the Marauders map out of his robes. He looked at the map again, it was still folded in the way it had been but the parchment was now blank, the concealment charm had hidden the map again. He placed the map back inside the lining of his trunk and pushed it back underneath his bed for safe keeping. He climbed into his bed, and looked over at Jeremy and Michael who were still awake, "Night" Albus said to them before turning his back on them and facing the wall. "Night" He heard the others say from behind him. Albus closed his eyes, thinking about everything that was yet to come in his first year at Hogwarts.

**Chapter Six: The Start Of Lessons**

Albus felt a something hit his face as he lay in his bed. He opened his eyes to see Michael already up and getting ready to hit Albus with his large sea white pillow. "What" Albus said, clearing his throat and letting his eys adjust to the light inside the room. There was plenty of light coming in of the windows so it must have been the morning. "Its time for lessons" Michael laughed.

As he heard this Albus sat up in his bed and looked around the room more clearly, there was nobody else in the room and Michael was already in his school robes and was holding a large brown book. "Meet me downstairs when your ready" He laughed as he noticed the terror on Albus' face. Albus clmbed out of his bed and got changed into his robes. His first lesson of the day was charms, he reached over to the bookshelf and took out his new and crisp charms book. Albus reached under the bed and pulled the Marauders Map before putting it inside his robes.

Albus ran down the stairs into the common room where Michael was sitting on the sofa waiting for him. "Come on. I told Proffesor Tennant that you had to get your wand" MIchael smiled as he got up from the sofa and walked towards Abus. Albus smiled, he didn't have the energy to say anything. He hadn't slept well during the first night at Hogwarts as he could never sleep in a different bed than his own. He had rushed so much to get ready that he had tired himself out after only being awake and up a few minuites.

Michael walked with Albus to the Great hall where they would be taken to their lessons for the first day, after that they would be expected to find the classrooms walked up to Proffesor Tennant with Albus. "Well, Michal Sollers and Albus Potter you are in charms this morning with Proffesor Flitwick" She said in a stern voice. Albus looked around the room and found the line for the charms class. He walked along with Michael to the line. Proffesor Flitwick was not at the front of the line. At the front of the line stood a young looking dark haired wizard wearing dull grey robes and holding the same brown leather-bound book as the students. The proffesor raised his wand and flicked it above their heads, a small white light burst from above each students head and flew towards his wand. "That is everyone, so come on lets not keep the Proffesor waiting" He said before walking forwards leading the class towards the charm classroom.

After a short walk, the class stood outside the room waiting to be called inside. The dark wooden door was balsted open from the inside and a elderly voice called out from inside the room, "Enter" the voice called and the class did so.

Albus walked into the classroom, the room had three tiers, The top tiers perimeter was lined with wooden tables and stools and the second was the same. The floor of the classroom was left clear with only a large pile of books and a desk on the far side. In the chair at the far side of the classroom was the small grey haired teacher that he had seen the night before at the feast in the Great Hall. "Everybody find a seat and a working partner" Proffesor Flitwick called out to the class in his gravely and husky voice. Everyone in the class did so, Albus walked up to the second tier of the room and took a seat. Michael had walked over to him but sat a stool away from him. Albus noticed Scorpius from across the room, Scorpius walked over and sat beside Albus. "Can I sit here?" Scorpius asked. Albus smiled and nodded as Proffesor Flitwick stood on his desk and looked out to the class, "Now class i would like to take out your wands and open your charms book to page five" he said as he looked around the room checking that everyone paired up.

Albus pulled his wand out of his robes, being carefull not to let the Marauders map fall out. After turning to the page that he was aksed to he looked back to the front of the class. Proffesot Flitwick had moved from his seat. Albus looked at the rest of the class, nobody else knew where the proffesor had gone. "There he is!" a student yelled pointing his finger at the ceiling. There above the class was Proffesor Flitwick levitating close to the ceiling of the room. "Well done young man" Flitwick said, "10 Points to Hufflepuff" He continued as he flicked his wand. He gradualy flaoted back from the ceiling and into his seat at the front of the classroom. "Now it is time for you to learn the spell" He smiled as he rested on the wooden seat.

Albus enjoyed the lesson and left with Scorpius. "Hi Albus, could you help me with my charms work tonight later?" Scorpius asked him. He hadn't been able to perform the spell during the lesson. "Yeah sure. I'll meet you in the Great Hall at about Eight" Albus smiled as he left the class room and walked back towards the Great Hall with Michael. His first day at Hogwarts was great, he had History Of Magic with Proffesot Tennant who turned out to be nicer when she was teaching than when she was thieir head of house. Then Albus had Astronomy with Proffesot Kaled who had no hair and acted a little strange. After his lessons Albus went back to the common room and sat on the armshair beside the windowsill. He reached into his pocket and took out the Marauders map and tried to think of what James had said the night before. Albus couldn't think, he pushed the map back into his pocket and walked up to his dorm and opened the door. "James!" Albus yelled as he saw James looking in the top drawer of the chest of drawers beside Albus' bed. "What are you doing in here!" He contiued as he walked inside his dorm and closed the door behind him. "I can explain" James said. Albus waited for an explanation.

**Chapter Seven:**

James looked at Albus with a look of pure shock. James stepped back from the chest of drawers and sat down on Albus' bed. "I was looking for the Marauders map" James admitted without making eye contact with him. Albus had no idea what to say,he had just caught his brother trying to steal from him. "Why?" Albus asked as he wlaked over and sat down beside James. "I just wanted to use it to make sure i didn't bump into Proffesor Weasley." James tried to explain. Proffesor Weasley or Arthur Weasley came into school once a week to teach Muggle Studies to the third years and up. "Why are you trying to avoid him?" Albus questioned him, James waited before he replied "I may have not turned up for his lesson" James smiled but Alus' expression didn't change. "Well your not getting the map" Albus said placing is astronomy book back on his bookcase before turning his back on his brother. "Please" James said following Albus out of the dorm and into the common room, "James Potter" the distinct voice of Arthur Weasley said. "Hi Grandad" James said. Albus didn't hear the rest of the conversation as he had left the common room and was wlaking towards the Great Hall to meet Scorpius.


End file.
